My Girl
by Princess Sequin
Summary: "Kau pikir aku peduli, kalau perlu aku akan membawamu kawin lari ke Dubai, kamu pasti akan menyukainya... hahaha..." Ichigo mengelus dagu Rukia yang berusaha menghindar dari tangan Ichigo. Aku sudah update, I hope you like my story, please review :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Aku baru di fanfiction ini...

Nah, aku sekarang lagi menulis cerita yang genrenya drama and romace, judulnya My Girl. Awalnya cerita ini memang terinsprirasi dari diriku sendiri yang memang lagi suka banget tidur. Kalian tahu? Aku pasang tiga alarm aja nggak mempan. Gawatnya, sekarang adalah musim ujian, apalagi aku kelas sembilan. *maaf malah curhat, hehe...

Langsung aja ya... I hope you like my story :)

* * *

><p>My Girl<p>

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

By: Princess Sequin

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari di kota Karakura. Burung-burung berkicau riang menyambut bumi pagi yang sudah terang seluruhnya.<p>

Pagi yang cukup indah untuk membangunkan seorang Kuchiki Rukia, yang dengan santainya bangun tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang menunjukan pukul 8.30 atau setara dengan tiga puluh menit sebelum masuk sekolah.

"Woaah!" seru Rukia sambil merenggangkan tubuh mungilnya, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas, dan mulai membersihkan dirinya, bersiap, untuk menjalani hari yang baru.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki Rukia! Kamu telat lagi!" seru sang guru piket, yaitu . Rukia yang kini berada di hadapannya, menatap guru yang hampir ditatapnya setiap hari dengan malas.<p>

"I wanna go to my class…" ujar Rukia dengan santai, guru piket yang tampaknya mulai tidak sabar, menulis-nulis kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

"Berikan ini kepada orang tuamu…" kata , melipat kertas yang baru saja ditulisnya, dan memberikannya kepada Rukia.

"Ayahku di New York, ibuku di Paris. Mereka tidak akan sempat, mengurusi hal-hal yang seperti ini, jadi sebenarnya… aku tidak butuh ini semua…" jawab Rukia sinis, dia dengan mudahnya melempar kertas pemberian ke sembarang arah tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

""Kamu tidak akan bisa masuk kelas tanpa izinku, kalau kamu tidak berusaha memberikan itu kepada orang tuamu, kamu tidak boleh masuk kelas! Selama hari ini…" ancam Mr. Kyoraku, namun diluar dugaan, Rukia malah menatap Kyoraku dengan tatapan dan senyum yang meremehkan, "Fine! Kalau itu mau Mr!"

Rukia dengan santainya berjalan keluar sekolah menuju mobil yang sedaritadi menunggunya di luar gerbang sekolah.

* * *

><p>Itulah Kuchiki Rukia, gadis kaya yang cukup berani dengan omongannya. Pintar, cantik, dan menjadi primadona satu sekolah. Namun sifatnya yang satu ini cukup membuat orang terheran-heran dengannya. Dia mempunyai satu kelemahan yang cukup menonjol, yaitu bangun siang. Dia hampir setiap hari bangun siang. Dan setiap butler atau maid yang membangunkannya pasti akan selalu dimarahi. jadi tak jarang ada maid atau butler yang tidak tahan dengan sifatnya.<p>

Kini dia sudah di kamarnya, dia sedang membaca buku di sofanya dengan santai. Namun salah satu kegiatan faforitnya itu terganggu, ketika ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Dengan malas Rukia, berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mata yang masih terfokus oleh bukunya.

"Selamat pagi nona! Saya butler baru yang disewa orang tua nona! Hitsugaya Toushiro, salam kenal…" kata pria memiliki tinggi sebaya dengannya.

"Oh! Butler baru… ayo masuk…" kata Rukia dengan santai, dia menghela nafas, dan menaruh bukunya di rak, asal dari buku tersebut.

Dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju tempat tidur, dan duduk di sana dengan gaya sombong, "Menjadi butlerku hanya ada 3 peraturan, pertama, setiap pagi, tidak ada yang boleh memaksaku bangun, kedua semua perintahku bersifat mutlak, ketiga, kamu harus ada disaat aku membutuhkan kamu harus ada, ataupun sebaliknya, kalau tidak, aku akan kamu pecat." jelas Rukia dengan nada yang cepat, inilah yang biasanya dia lakukan jika ada butler baru, tujuan utamanya adalah membuat butler itu keluar.

"Menjadi butler nona, sayapun mempunyai dua pernyataan, saya disini tidak bisa dipecat, karena saya memang dikontrak khusus oleh orang tua nona. Pernyataan kedua, saya akan menuruti semua peraturan nona dengan versi saya." kata butler bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu. Kini Rukia hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahi, ini butler pertama yang berani berbicara seperti itu terhadapnya. Mari kita lihat, apa dia bisa bertahan seperti apa yang dikatakannya? Kalau aku tidak bisa memecatmu, maka aku yang akan membuatmu keluar. Pikir Rukia.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, masih memilki kondisi yang sama seperti kemarin, namun berbeda bagi Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

"Nona bangun!" teriak Toushiro memakai toa, tak tanggung-tanggung, Toushiro meneriaki Rukia nyaris di depan kupingnya.

Rukia yang masih terlelap dengan tidurnya, menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman, "Shut up!" teriaknya dengan nada yang sama-sama tidak nyaman.

"Bangun nona, nona ingin tidak sekolah lagi?" teriak Toushiro lagi, dia masih belum menyerah, dan sekarang dia menarik tangan Rukia sehingga Rukia berubah posisi, dari tidur menjadi duduk. Toushiro mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah ia rendam dengan air hangat, dan memerasnya dari baskom, dan dengan hati-hati, ia meletakannya di mata majikannya, agar mata majikannya menjadi rileks.

Mata violet Rukia kini terbuka dengan perlahan, matanya sayu, seperti manusia yang nyawanya belum terkumpul selurunya.

Matanya menjadi terbuka lebar, ketika melihat Toushiro tepat berada di depannya, dengan cepat ia mendorong butler barunya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya menuju senderan tempat tidurnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan huh?" teriak Rukia dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

"Membangunkan nona…" jawabnya dengan santai, namun terlihat matanya sedikit bingung melihat nona yang tampaknya paranoid melihatnya.

"Sh*t!" seru Rukia, seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur, dengan kesal, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan mulai terdengar dari luar suara gemericik air.

Toushiro tersenyum melihat caranya berhasil, setelah sedikit menghela nafas, dia mulai bergerak lagi untuk menyiapkan seragam dari nonanya.

* * *

><p>"Wah! Hebat ya, seorang Kuchiki Rukia bisa bangun lebih awal…" kata Hinamori Momo dengan nada yang meremehkan, wajah sombongnya terpampang jelas di mata Rukia saat ini.<p>

Hinamori Momo adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki status sama dengan Rukia, pintar, kaya, dan memiliki paras diatas rata-rata. Namun sifat mereka sangatlah berbeda, bagai langit dan bumi. Rukia yang bersifat cuek, sedangkan dia kebalikannya. Dia sangat mudah sirik, dan orangnya pamrih. Dia selalu menganggap Rukia musuh besarnya, karena orang-orang lebih memperhatikan Rukia dibanding dirinya. Padahal Rukia, memiliki sifat yang cuek dan kata-kata yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Emang kenapa?" jawab Rukia dengan nada yang sama-sama meremehkan.

"Heran aja… apa sih, yang menyebabkan Kuchiki Rukia bisa bangun pagi?" katanya lagi, anak-anak yang berada di kelas, hanya melihati mereka. Mereka mengetahui kalau Momo dan Rukia sudah seperti ini, berarti akan ada yang ditertawakan nantinya.

"Kalau kamu heran, herannya mau diapain? Mau dipamerin? Sampe ngomongnya keras-keras gitu… norak banget sih." jawab Rukia, kini dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Good Shot! Momo kini terdiam, murid-murid yang lain menahan tawa, "Argh! Shut up!" seru Momo dengan cukup keras, murid-murid yang manahan tawa tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dan Momopun duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan yang kesal. Kenapa dia selalu kalah dengan Rukia? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kini Rukia sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, sekolah yang baru dijalaninya selama tiga jam sangatlah membosankan. Pelajaran yang sama saja, terus terngiang di kuping Rukia. Itu sangat membuat Rukia jenuh di hari-harinya.

"Rukia…" tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Rukia dari belakang, Rukia yang merasaa ditarik tangannya langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah… Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang playboy sekolah yang cukup terkenal, dia sangat mahir di bidang olahraga, namun dia juga mahir di bidang memainkan perasaan wanita. Banyak orang yang tahu, kalau dia suka mempermainkan perasaan wanita, namun tetap saja, setiap gadis yang ditembaknya, selalu membuka peluang bagi Ichigo untuk memasuki hati mereka.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan alis terangkat, ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba playboy nggak jelas menarikku tiba-tiba?

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia kini membalik badannya, dirinya terkesan sombong karena kini dia melipat tangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu… ini serius… aku nggak tahu, kenapa perasaan ini terus mengusikku, aku berusaha untuk mengusirnya, namun gagal…. maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia yang jauh lebih pendek dari Ichigo menjawabnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tidak…" jawabnya singkat. Ichigo sangat kaget atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, kini dia berwajah memelas, berharap Rukia mengubah jawaban terhadap dirinya.

"Karena aku tidak menyukaimu…" kata Rukia, kini mata Ichigo mebelalak lebar, terlihat seperti lebih kaget, daripada penolakan Rukia yang pertama.

"Tidak ada wanita yang boleh menolakku, apalagi, menolakku secara mentah-mentah…" kata Ichigo dengan nada yang mulai menakutkan, dia mendorong Rukia, sehingga Rukia terpojok di tembok. Kedua tangan Ichigo menahan Rukia, agar Rukia tidak bisa kabur darinya, "kamu… harus jadi milikku…" bisiknya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya terhadap Rukia.

Rukia terjebak dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, berteriakpun tidak ada gunanya karena dia berada di lorong yang sepi.

Namun tiba-tiba…

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya seseorang yang tidak diketahui oleh Rukia, karena tertutup oleh badan tinggi dari Ichigo.

"Ck… sial, mengganggu saja, siapa kamu? Dan sedang apa disini?" tanya Ichigo mengubah posisinya, menjadi memunggungi Rukia, Rukia menggeser sedikit badannya untuk mengetahui, siapa yang "menolongnya." walaupun ia tahu, itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

"Tidak penting bukan, siapa aku? Yang paling penting, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan dengan gadis ini?" tanyanya, Rukia sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia melihat seorang berbaju seragam, berambut putih, dan bermata emerald, sangat mirip dengan Toushiro, butlernya, namun apa benar, itu butlernya. Karena penampilannya kali ini, sangatlah berbeda.

To be continue...

* * *

><p>Finally, chapter ini selesai juga, bagaimana menurut kalian cerita pertamaku ini?<p>

Cerita ini aku sudah memperkirakan, akan menjadi empat atau lima chapter. Mungkin aku akan update ini agak lama, karena akan ada ujian sekolah, hehe...

Kirimkan saran dan komentar para readers ke kotak review ya... I hope you like this story, i hope you enjoy this story, and i hope you review this story :)

Thank You...


	2. Chapter 2

Waah! Setelah kurang lebih dua minggu akhirnya aku update lagi.

Maaf ya, kalau mungkin updatenya kelamaan, hehe... kita langsung aja ya, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

My Girl

Warning: OOC, AU.

By: Princess Sequin

* * *

><p>"Dia calon pacarku, jadi aku berhak seperti ini terhadapnya, lagipula… dia sudah bilang setuju bukan?" kata Ichigo, dengan menekankan perkataan terakhirnya. Matanya menatap sinis Rukia, seperti mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu jika Rukia berkata tidak.<p>

Namun bukan seorang Kuchiki Rukia, kalau dia takut dengan kata-kata tanpa makna yang seperti itu, "Tidak…" kata Rukia dengan berani.

Orang yang memiliki paras mirip Toushiro itu langsung tertawa meremehkan, "Belum pacaran saja sudah begini, mana mau dia jadi pacarmu?" katanya, Ichigo yang mendengarnya makin merasa kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menerimamu Ichigo, kalau pacarku sendiri, ada disini?" kata Rukia, sinis. Dia dengan cepat, menggandeng tangan lelaki berambut putih itu, lelaki berambut putih itu hanya diam, mengetahui taktik yang sedang dijalankan oleh gadis yang menggandengnya.

"Damn it!" seru Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Dia pergi dengan kesal, dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Rukia yang masih menggandeng pria berambut putih tersebut.

"Maaf…" kata Rukia, seraya melepaskan gandengannya, sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi.

"Terima kasih Toushiro…" sahutnya, tanpa peduli, apakah pria itu mendengarnya atau tidak. Pria itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Rukia. Namun, hingga bayangan Toushiro menghilang, pikirannya tentang itu Toushiro atau bukan tetap terngiang dalam pikirannya, kenapa penampilannya bisa begitu berbeda...

* * *

><p>"Toushiro..." sapa Rukia ketika Toushiro sedang menyetir dalam perjalanan pulang, Toushiro yang sedang fokus dengan setirnya menjawab nonanya dengan singkat.<p>

"Iya nona..." jawabnya tanpa memandang majikannya tersebut, Rukia biasanya marah-marah kalau salah satu pelayannya sudah bersikap seperti ini, yah, itu salah satu taktik Rukia untuk membuat pelayannya keluar, namun, Rukia sekarang cuek, karena pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakannya.

"Tadi kamu kan yang menolongku?" tanya Rukia dengan perlahan, Toushiro memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak dan menengok ke arah Rukia dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"Saya sedaritadi berada di mobil ini nona... menunggui nona..." jawaban Toushiro itu langsung membuat Rukia kaget, jadi siapa yang tadi menolongnya.

"Jadi, tadi yang menolongku siapa? Orangnya mirip banget sama kamu... aku kira itu kamu yang nyamar jadi anak sekolah..." kata Rukia, pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Toushiro tidak mungkin punya saudara kembar, karena reaksinya tadi sangat tidak menunjukan kalau dia memiliki saudara kembar. Lalu itu siapa? Orang yang kebetulan kembar, atau mungkin... HANTU SEKOLAH.

"Saya tidak tahu nona... mungkin nona salah lihat..." jawabnya, ya ampun! Pikiran ini semakin menghantuiku... pikir Rukia menghela nafas, "Nona mau kemana, setelah ini..."

Kini Rukia menatapnya dengan sebal, "Kemana saja!" serunya dengan sama-sama sebal, tangannya dilipat kedepan, dan matanya menatap tajam pemandangan yang terpapar luas dari kaca mobilnya.

Toushiro kembali mengegas gasnya, dan mobilpun kembali dijalankan.

* * *

><p>Rukia sedikit bingung dengan pemberhentiannya kali ini, butlernya dengan cepat keluar dari tempatnya dan membukakan pintu nonanya, "Silahkan nona..."<p>

Rukia turun dari mobilnya dengan perlahan, "Dimana ini?" tanyanya.

"Nona lihat saja... " jawab Toushiro sambil menuntun nonanya, nonanya mulai memasuki gerbang kayu bertuliskan Yuki Hana, dan terkejut, tempat yang dikunjunginya ini adalah, taman bunga. Taman bunga yang memiliki gadrasi warna yang mengagumkan, tidak banyak orang yang berada di sana, sehingga tempat itu terasa sangat sunyi.

"Nona suka? Ini tempat faforitku, saat kecil..." kata Toushiro dengan senang, Rukia masih mengagumi pemandangan yang berada di depannya, sehingga pertanyaan Toushiro tadi tidak digubrisnya sama sekali.

Muka nonanya tiba-tiba langsung berubah, "Apa yang kamu pikirkan hah? Kamu mau menculikku? Aku tidak tahu tempat ini, kamu sebenarnya mau apa?" bentaknya dengan emosi.

Toushiro yang mendengarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar sulit di tebak... pikirnya. "Saya ingin mengajak nona bersantai, kan penat di rumah terus, ia kan?" katanya menarik nonanya menuju bagian tengah dari taman tersebut.

"Enggak! Ayo kita pulang!" kata Rukia memaksa gandengan tangan Toushiro untuk berhenti.

"Saya tidak mau... saya mau bersantai, saya kan capek nungguin nona dari pagi..." kata Toushiro santai, dan menarik nonanya kembali, kalau tidak ada kontrak langsung dari orang tuanya, orang ini pasti sudah dipecat oleh Rukia.

"Aku lebih baik pulang! Aku bisa kok menyetir sendiri..." Rukia langsung melepas gandengan tangan Toushiro dengan paksa, dan berbalik. Sebenarnya saat ini Rukia sangat berharap kalau Toushiro mau menyetir untuknya, karena ada pengalamannya saat belajar menyetir yang membuat trauma tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Saya tahu, kalau nona tidak berani menyetir sendiri... nona kan tidak bisa menyetir... kalau mau, pulang saja naik taksi..." jawab Toushiro yang masih dengan nada santainya.

"Kurang ajaaar!" teriak Rukia memecah keheningan, burung-burung yang tadinya bertengger di pohon langsung bertebangan ke arah gunung, dan orang-orang yang sedang piknik langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayo nona..." kata Toushiro, tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan nonanya yang sepertinya sudah memuncak.

Rukia akhirnya menurut perkataan Toushiro, dia terus mengikuti Toushiro sambil menampakan muka tidak suka terhadap Toushiro.

"Toushiro..." kata Rukia dengan sedikit lembut, "tahu tidak? Semakin lama, aku semakin ingin..." nadanya sekarang mengecil agar terkesan misterius, "MEMECATMU!" sekarang Rukia berteriak lagi.

"Nona... ayo kita mengobrol... " kata Toushiro, seperti dia tidak memperhatikan kata-kata nonanya (lagi)

"Ah! Kebetulan, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu... dari mana kamu mengetahui hal-hal tentang diriku?" Rukia duduk di kursi taman yang di belakangnya terdapat bunga sakura.

"Dari orang tua nona, karena orang tua nona mengajariku agar tidak kalah dengan nona..." kata Toushiro tersenyum, "Ada hal lucu loh..."

"Apa?" kata majikan dari Toushiro itu dengan penasaran.

"Nona itu... suka tidur dimana saja, sampai pernah, nona tidur pada saat keluarga besar nona mengadakan makan malam... iya kan?" tanya Toushiro, Rukia sedikit tercengang, apa saja yang telah diberitahukan orang tuanya kepada Toushiro, mengapa hal sesepele itu saja dia bisa tahu? Pikir Rukia.

"Lupakan saja..." kata Rukia judes, kesunyian kini menemani mereka, angin yang semilir berhembus sangat membuat Rukia mengantuk. Kalau keadaan Toushiro sangat berbeda dengan Rukia, dia sangat menikmati suasana ini, dia terus menatapi bunga-bunga yang melambai secara perlahan karena kesunyian ini.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, oh, atau mungkin akan lebih tepat jika kita menyebutkannya di kamar pribadi Rukia, pada tempat tidur berukuran king size tersebut Rukia menggeliat, tanda tidur nyenyaknya tidak boleh diganggu. Rasa nyaman Rukia terhadap tempat tidurnya tidak terelakan lagi, karena sekarang, Toushiro yang sedang membangunkannya sedari tadi, sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, atau singkatnya tidak dianggap.<p>

Toushiro menarik-narik tangan Rukia hingga Rukia nyaris terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, benar-benar nyaris, sehingga sekarang Rukia sudah jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Auu!" seru Rukia kesakitan, untungnya lantai dari kamarnya itu adalah karpet, jadi tidak akan sesakit, kalau lantai itu tidak dilapisi karpet.

"Maaf nona... habis nona saya bagunkan tidak bangun-bangun..." kata Toushiro dengan tampang polosnya. Rukia kini sudah capek untuk marah, setiap dia marah, hanya menambah keinginannya untuk memecat butlernya ini. Namun karena tidak bisa, Rukia menyadari kalau emosinya kini hanya membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Kenapa nggak kaya kemarin?" tanya Rukia dengan nada pasrah, tubuhnya yang masih lemas, berusaha berdiri, menegakan badan Rukia yang termasuk mungil itu.

"Nanti nona berteriak lagi..." kata Toushiro dengan wajah polosnya, mempunyai butler seperti dia sama saja memiliki adik baru, pikir Rukia.

"Huh, ya sudahlah, jangan diulangi lagi..." kini Rukia beranjak memegangi kepalanya, badannya terasa belum seimbang, jadi sekarang Rukia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Baik nona... nona hari ini mau ke mana? Sekarang kan hari Minggu..." tanya Toushiro sebelum keluar dari kamar nonanya tersebut.

"Aku ingin ke Paris..." kata Rukia bermaksud bercanda.

"Maksudnya menara Tokyo?" tanya Toushiro lagi, Rukia yang tadinya mau tertawa karena candaannya menjadi menekuk mulutnya.

"Iya..." jawabnya dengan cepat.

Toushiro pun akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar nonanya tersebut.

"Kapan ya, aku bisa membuatnya keluar, dia sepertinya lebih menganggapku sebagai teman, bukan sebagai majikan, dia bahkan tidak takut denganku... serasa punya adik baru kalau seperti ini." gumam Rukia dalam hati.

To be continue

* * *

><p>Finally, aku menyelesaikan chapter dua! Maaf ya, kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan...<p>

Untuk review, sudan aku kirim ke PM masing-masing author ya... kecuali kalau yang bukan author aku jawab disini...

Dhiya chan: Waah, makasih udah suka sama cerita Sequin... ini Sequin udah update kok ceritanya, mudah-mudahan suka ya... terima kasih juga telah menreview ceritaku ^^

Okaay that's all! My second chapter, I hope you like it, I hope you enjoy this story, and i hope you review my story, thank you^^


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa! Akhirnya bias update juga, setelah menghadapi ujian yang melelahkan, UN, final test, HSK, dan terakhir adalah besok, ujian yang lebih menakutkan daripada UN, ujian itu adalah toefl...

Mudah-mudahan semuanya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus deh, amiin...

Kita langsung aja ya, hope you like it ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

By: Princess Sequin

My Girl

* * *

><p>Pagi yang ramai di Karakura Academy. Murid-murid yang biasanya berdiam di kelas mereka kini keluar, untuk melihat suatu pemandangan baru bagi mereka.<p>

"Ya ampun, si Juushiro itu keren banget sih!" kata seorang murid perempuan yang Rukia kenali sebagai Rurichiyo. Rukia sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya karena ini, siapa itu Juushiro? Kenapa para perempuan menjadi seperti ini?

"Rurichiyo, emangnya siapa sih, si Juushiro itu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada penasaran, Rurichiyo yang tadinya memiliki tatapan senang, kini menjadi malas.

"Hello! Apa kamu nggak salah nanya? Hari gini, nanya siapa Juushiro! Masih jaman? Dia itu anak baru yang keren banget itu..." katanya dengan nada sok, sebenarnya ini sangat membuat Rukia kesal, namun dia hanya menangangguk.

Hei! Ada apa dengannya, biasanya dia tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakan hal-hal sesuai dengan hatinya, namun kenapa perasaan yang dimilikinya, seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu? Apa ini efek karena memiliki butler seperti Toushiro? Padahal baru tiga hari ini Toushiro bersamanya.

Kini Rukia melihat seorang pria berambut putih, lewat dengan jaguarnya, dengan teriakan gadis-gadis sekolah, yang terdengar sangat menjijikan di kuping Rukia.

"Wait! Dia bukannya..." Rukia memikirkan kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dengan wajah terbengong-bengong, "Jadi dia bukan hantu sekolah?" gumamnya, yang lalu berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Kelas yang sunyi untuk suasana pulang sekolah, di kelas yang sunyi itu, Rukia masih saja diam di sana, menulis sesuatu yang sangat tidak jelas di kertas buku yang kini ada di hadapannya.<p>

"Kenapa, ini begitu aneh... Semenjak Toushiro muncul, hidupku terasa sedikit berubah dari yang biasanya... hari pertama, pagi menyebalkan, siang yang menyebalkan, malam yang tidak terasa, disaat seperti itu, ada orang mirip Toushiro yang memiliki sifat sangat berbeda dengan Toushiro..." dia menggambar rambut Toushiro dengan asal sebagai simbol dari Toushiro.

"Keesokan harinya..." Rukia mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian tersebut.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Silahkan nona..." kata Toushiro sambil membubukakan pintu untuk Rukia, Rukia hanya mengangguk dan turun dari mobilnya.

"Nona suka kesini?" tanya Toushiro sambil mengikuti nonanya yang sedang berjalan, nonanya lalu berhenti dan menatap Toushiro dengan sebal.

"Enggak, malahan nggak pernah..." jawabnya yang membuat Toushiro sedikit kaget, nonanya kan sering ke luar negri, tetapi kenapa tidak pernah ke Tokyo Tower?

"Mau ngeledek?" sindir Rukia melihat ekspresi Toushiro yang kurang biasa baginya.

"Tidak nona, memangnya kenapa nona tidak pernah kesini?" tanya Toushiro mengikuti lagi nonanya yang mulai berjalan lagi.

"Tokyo Tower, hanya ada buat orang yang bahagia dengan keluarganya, sedangkan aku? Orang tuaku saja sudah seperti orang asing bagiku..." kata Rukia dengan sedikit lesu, "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas, tolong ya... hari ini saja... jangan panggil aku nona, dan anggap aku sebagai temanmu..." kata Rukia masih dengan nada lesunya, Toushiro pun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Nona... maksudku, Rukia, aku ke toilet dulu ya..." izin Toushiro masih menjaga kesopanannya, sedangkan Rukia hanya duduk di kursi dekat toilet untuk menunggui butlernya tersebut.. Karena mau jalan pun jalan kemana? Rukia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini.

* * *

><p>Rukia hanya melihati orang yang berlalu lalang. Sama dengan Rukia, beberapa orang yang lewat juga melihati Rukia, karena wajah Rukia, terlihat tidak asing di mata mereka.<p>

"Rukia, kamu disini?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Rukia, dari nada-nada yang Rukia dengar suara itu terasa tidak asing dan sangat menyeballkan bagi Rukia.

Benar saja, pada saat Rukia menoleh ke belakangnya, seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

Rukia tidak menjawab, karena menganggap pertanyaan itu kurang penting.

"Kemarin, kamu telah mempermalukan aku... kamu tahu? Tidak ada yang boleh menolakku, apalagi mempermalukanku di depan orang lain..." kata Ichigo yang sekarang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rukia, suara yang lebih mengarah ke ancaman kini menjalar ke pikiran Rukia, ini bukanlah lagi kata-kata yang tidak penting, sepertinya maknanya lebih serius.

"Aku tidak merasa mempermalukan orang. Soal kemarin, aku malahan sedikit merasa malu karena melihat orang yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri." kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil, seperti biasa, berani terhadap kata-katanya. Karena merasa situasi makin tidak enak, Rukiapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mulai mengikuti jalan Rukia, "Kamu sudah berani huh, terhadapku?" tanyanya dengan santai.

Rukia tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan terus berjalan, hingga di suatu tempat yang sepi, Rukia langsung dipojokan lagi oleh Ichigo, kejadian yang sama dengan yang di sekolah, namun di tempat yang berbeda.

"Hei! Crazy man! Apa yang kamu lakukan huh?" kata Rukia dengan nada kesal. Ichigo melebarkan senyumnya, dan mulai mendekati Rukia.

"Gotcha!" bisiknya yang sedikit membuat Rukia begidik.

Tidak ada orang yang mirip Toushiro ataupun Toushiro disini, jadi dia benar-benar terhimpit karena hidung mereka sudah mulai bersentuhan.

"Stop!" Rukia berteriak sambil menginjak kaki Ichigo, Ichigo kini meringis kesakitan, sedangkan Rukia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari. Dia benar-benar lari, hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang. Rukia benar-benar takut saat ini, karena itu air matanya menetes keluar.

"Maaf..." kata Rukia sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Nona, eh! Maksudku, Rukia? Kenapa?" tanya seorang yang ditabraknya, Rukia menengadah ke atas, dan dilihatnya Toushiro sedang melihatinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku takut Toushiro..." Rukia langsung memeluk Toushiro yang berada di hadapannya.

Toushiro benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun menurutnya, saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengelus puncak kepala dari nonanya, berharap agar nonanya ini merasa lebih tenang.

* * *

><p>"Jadi apa yang terjadi nona?" tanya Toushiro pada saat berada di dalam mobil, Toushiro memutuskan untuk membawa Rukia ke mobil agar tidak dilihat oleh orang-orang.<p>

"Toushiro... Ichigo tadi hampir menciumku! Dia jahat! Aku nggak mau ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh crazy man like him!" teriak Rukia emosi, suaranya serak karena tadi menangis.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Kemarin, dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku, lalu aku tolak, karena aku memang tidak ada perasaan dengannya. Playboy mana sih yang mau ditolak cintanya? Aargh! Tapi dia benar-benar gila! Menurutku dia lebih gila dari playboy biasa." cerita Rukia, "ingat orang yang aku bilang mirip banget sama kamu?" tanya Rukia, sedangkan Toushiro hanya mengangguk, "dia yang menolongku..."

Toushiro mengangguk dengan kurang yakin, karena sebenarnya, dia kurang jelas dengan cerita awal Rukia, "Sudahlah nona... jangan sedih lagi, untung kan ciuman itu tidak terjadi?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya yang sedikit-sedikti masih mengalir.

"Kita ke atas yuk nona! Diatas itu, indah sekali lho..." ajak Toushiro, mulai keluar dari mobil dari bersiap untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Toushiro tunggu..." kata Rukia seraya menarik tangan Toushiro.

Dia membuka dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakai Toushiro dan membuka kancing jas Toushiro sehingga penampilan Toushiro terlihat santai.

"Keluarkan kemejamu, dan lepaskan kancing yang paling atas..." perintah Rukia, masih dengan suara seraknya, Toushiro hanya menurutinya dan melakukan apa yang disuruh.

Rukia tersenyum ketika melihati butlernya kini, "Jadi temanku itu harus keren lho..."

Toushiro hanya tersenyum sambil garuk-garuk kepala, tak lama ia melakukan adegan itu Toushiro langsung keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

* * *

><p>Toushiro menuntun Rukia yang kini menggandengnya, mata Rukia kini masih agak sembab, jadi dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat orang banyak.<p>

"Rukia, kenapa dari tadi kamu menggandengku?" kata Toushiro ketika mereka sampai di bagian atas Tokyo Tower.

"Nggak boleh?" tanya Rukia dengan mimik wajah sedikit bingung.

"B-bukan seperti itu, tadi kan nona bilang kita berjalan disini sebagai teman, bukan pacar kan?" kata Toushiro agak kikuk.

"Emang kalau teman, tidak boleh gandengan?" tanya Rukia lagi, kini Toushiro menjadi tambah kikuk mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Toushiro sambil tersenyum pasrah. Mereka berjalan seraya orang-orang banyak yang melihati mereka.

Satu, karena faktor, si perempuan adalah seorang Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia sebenanya sering membuat orang merasa penasaran karena jarang muncul, walaupun dia bukan selebriti, dia sudah seperti selebriti bagi para fashionista. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik merek pakaian ternama di Jepang, bahkan sudah merambat di dunia. Dan setiap kali kemunculannya, ia selalu menjadi trendsetter, karena pakaian yang selalu membuat dirinya terkesan manis.

Kedua, karena pria yang digandengnya. Pria yang digandengnya sangat berkesan seperti pacar dari Rukia. Omongan yang selalu ditemani senyum dari Rukia, sangat meyakinkan para biang gossip yang ada di kota.

* * *

><p>"Toushiro menurutmu itu aku seperti apa?" tanya Rukia pada saat sampai di mobil.<p>

"Hmm... makin lama, saya sepertinya makin mengenal nona... nona itu sebenarnya tidak galak, malahan menurutku nona itu memiliki hati yang lembut. Agak sedikit polos, penakut, dan kesepian... " kata Toushiro terfokus kembali dengan setirnya.

"Kesepian ya..." gumam Rukia sambil menganggukan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan oleh butlernya.

End Flashback

* * *

><p>"Dia itu kemarin beda banget ya..." gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum, matanya memandang keluar, berusaha mengingat-ngingat lagi, apa yang dia alami selama kemarin.<p>

PLEK

Tiba-tiba ada yang melempar majalah ke mejanya dengan kasar, Rukia menoleh karena merasa terngganggu oleh hal itu.

"Heh!" bentak orang yang tadi melemparkan majalah ke meja Rukia dengan kasar, Rukia sangat mengenal orang itu, siapa lagi sih yang suka seperti ini terhadapnya kecuali Hinamori Momo.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang bosan.

"Dasar ganjen banget ya... ngapain kamu jalan-jalan sama Juushiro di Tokyo Tower?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk cover majalah, yang tadi dilempar ke meja Rukia.

Rukia yang melihatnya sedikit kaget, dan bingung, menurutnya kalau orang bertipe seperti Momo pasti akan susah untuk dijelaskan yang seperti ini. Ada dua orang yang kebetulan berwajah sama? Dia pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Dia bukan Juushiro..." kata Rukia singkat.

"Terus siapa? Sudah jelas, wajahnya 99% itu Juushiro... masih mau bohong lagi!" seru Momo, Rukia pun menghela nafas.

"Dia-" pada saat Rukia mau menjelaskan, namun tiba-tiba muncul, salah satu pelayannya, Nemu, di depan kelasnya.

"Nona, orang tua nona datang, ingin bertemu dengan nona..." katanya dengan sopan, Rukia kini menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jarang-jarang orang tuanya mau langsung bertemu saat mereka datang, biasanya mereka biasa langsung menemui Rukia di rumah.

"Okay... Momo, nanti aku jelasin ya..." kata Rukia santai, memberekan mejanya dan menggandeng tasnya untuk dibawa keluar. Momo pun makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Hei! Wait! Kamu belum menjelaskan semua ini!" teriaknya makin emosi, "Juushiro is mine! You know? Kamu harus jelasin semua ini!"

Rukia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Momo. Dia kini hanya berjalan dengan santai, mengikuti Nemu yang sedang menuntunnya.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Selesai juga chapter tiga ini, maaf ya kalau tambah aneh ceritanya .<p>

Terima kasih banyak bagi para author yang telah menreview ceritaku, untuk balasannya, akan sampai di PM masing-masing.

I hope you like my story, enjoy my story, and review my story^^


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya aku bisa upload chapter ini, setelah satu bulan... maaf ya, updatenya lama banget, selama ini aku ada di rumah nenek aku... nggak ada koneksi internet, karena, di rumah nenek aku jarang make komputer, modemnya error, seketarisnya kakekku pun nggak ngerti...

Kita langsung aja ya, mungkin chapter ini cukup lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya, so, please enjoy :D

* * *

><p>My Girl<p>

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

By: Princess Sequin

* * *

><p>Rukia terus mengikuti Nemu, memasuki mobil dan melewati jalan ramai, yang terasa sunyi bagi Rukia. Setelah mobil itu berjalan kurang lebih setengah jam, mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah restaurant jepang klasik.<p>

Rukia tahu, kalau ini adalah tempat dimana orang tua Rukia akan menunggunya, jadi ia langsung turun, tanpa menunggu kepala pelayan, yang kini ingin membubukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

Rukia masuk dengan santainya, dan menuju receptionist untuk menanyakan di mana tempat orang tuanya berada, dan setelah mengetahui keberadaan orang tuanya, Rukia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menuju tempat orang tuanya.

Tidak sampai lima puluh detik Rukia sampai di tempat orang tuanya, dan setelah sampai ia pun duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya yang sedang meneguk teh.

"Hei sayang! Ibu sangat merindukanmu..." kata ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut, Rukia hanya tersenyum singkat untuk menjawab kata-kata dari ibunya. Ibunya terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Rukia, namun Rukia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan itu.

"Ada apa ayah dan ibu kemari?" tanya Rukia langsung to the point.

"Nanti ayah dan ibu ada fashion week di Korea, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar, untuk memberitahumu sedikit informasi..." kata ayahnya yang terlihat dingin, "untuk 3 bulan kedepan, anak dari teman ayah akan tinggal di rumahmu. Dia pindahan dari London, dan dia kesini untuk mengejar ijasah Jepang. Ayah pikir dia bisa menjadi kakak untukmu..."

Rukia kaget seketika, belum bisa dia mengeluarkan butler yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, rumahnya sudah kedatangan satu orang asing, dengan tujuan yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Freak! Kesini cuma buat mengejar ijasah?" seru Rukia cukup keras, ayah dan ibunya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk menjawab anak tunggalnya, "sudahlah, aku ingin langsung pulang saja..."

Rukia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Sesampai di rumahnya, Rukia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kesal, kedua tangannya dilipat, dan jalannya terlihat angkuh, seperti sumo yang sudah yakin akan menang dalam pertandingan.<p>

Bantingan pintu kamarnya membuat kaget pelayan-pelayan yang sedang berada di sekitar situ, termasuk Toushiro yang sedang membereskan kamar tamu.

Toushiro langsung meninggalkan kamar tamu dan menuju ruangan pribadi milik majikannya tersebut, dengan perlahan dia mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Masuk!" seru Rukia dengan nada kesalnya, mengerti atas perintah mejikannya, Toushiro langsung memasuki kamar Rukia.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Toushiro, mengambil tempat duduk, di sofa kamar nonanya.

"Ayah dan ibu sangat menyebalkan!" teriaknya, Rukia kini sedang dalam posisi tiduran, dengan kepala yang ditutupi dengan bantal.

"Soal tamu itu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Iyalah! Siapa lagi!" teriaknya lagi, "selalu saja, setiap ibu dan ayah pulang, bukannya memberi hal yang membahagiakan, tetapi menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa nona bisa sekesal ini?" tanya Toushiro lagi, kini Rukia sedikit menatapnya tajam, apakah butlernya benar-benar tidak mengerti moodnya saat ini? Kenapa sih dia sangat banyak bertanya? Yah! Walaupun hanya tiga pertanyaan.

"Honestly, aku nggak suka ada orang baru di rumah ini, huh... ditambah lagi, moodku tiba-tiba menjadi jelek karena kedatangan orang tuaku..." jawab Rukia, "Jangan bertanya lagi!"

Toushiro mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar jawaban dari nonanya tersebut, "Tapi..."

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia lagi-lagi menatap Toushiro tajam karena perkataan Toushiro tadi, sudah seperti pertanda kalau dia mau bertanya lagi, "Satu pertanyaan lagi ya nona..."

Kini Toushiro tersenyum menyeringai, berharap nona mudanya itu, menganggukan kepalanya, atau setidaknya memberikan isyarat kalau dia berkata iya.

"Satu lagi..." jawab Rukia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa nona kesal kalau ada orang baru? Bukannya teman nona menjadi bertambah?" tanya Toushiro untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sebenarnya, itu dua pertanyaan yang dirangkap menjadi satu lho..." kata Rukia dengan nada menyindir, tetapi Toushiro tidak terlihat memperhatikan nada bicaranya, jadi dia langsung saja menjawab pertanyaan butlernya, "Bull shit! Kamu kira siapa yang mau berteman denganku? Setidaknya dengan tulus... pelayan-pelayanku saja sudah seperti patung, cuma kamu, yang berani sama aku..." jawab Rukia atas pertanyaan Toushiro.

"Saya mau jadi teman nona..." Toushiro mengangkat tangannya, tanda dia mengajukan diri, sedangkan Rukia yang kini tengah melihatnya langsung menatap remeh Toushiro.

"Kamu seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku kan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang sama-sama meremehkan.

"Saya serius..." jawab Toushiro dengan yakin, jujur wajah Toushiro saat ini, sangat ingin membuat Rukia menjadi tertawa, wajah Toushiro sudah seperti anak-anak yang berjanji dengan serius.

"Silly boy..." Rukia sedikit tersenyum untuk menahan tawanya, "Siapa juga yang mau berteman denganmu!"

"Menurutku nona lebih cantik kalau tersenyum seperti itu... jangan seperti tadi, sudah jalannnya kaya sumo, mukanya angkuh, banting pintu lagi..." kata Toushiro, yah, setidaknya, Toushiro sudah cukup tenang, karena mood dari nona mudanya ini sudah mulai stabil.

"Hei!" seru Rukia tidak terima, apa-apaan jalannya dibilang seperti jalan sumo.

"Sudah seperti neneh sihir, bener deh" kata Toushiro lagi, kini Rukia sudah benar-benar tidak terima, Toushiro adalah orang pertama, yang beranggapan kalau Rukia nenek sihir, yah! Setidaknya secara blak-blakannya.

Tak segan, Rukia melempar bantal yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya ke arah Toushiro, dan lemparan itu menjadi lemparan yang sempurna, karena bantal itu mengenai langsung wajah Toushiro.

"Argh! Aww!" lemparan bantal dari Rukia, membuat Toushiro jatuh dari sofa yang didudukinya, "nonaa! Sakiit!" teriakan Toushiro kini membuat Rukia sedikit khawatir, Rukia pikir Toushiro sangat berlebihan, dilempar bantal empuk saja sudah seperti itu, bagaimana kalau dilempar matras, langsung pingsan mungkin...

Rukia dengan perlahan mendekati Toushiro, dan 'Buuk!' seperti boomerang, bantal itu malah kembali mengenai wajahnya.

"Nona kena... Nggak nyangka ya, nona bisa tertipu oleh tipuan anak sekolah dasar... hahaha..." kata Toushiro yang lalu tertawa lepas, "Awaas ya! Dasar, elementary boy!"

Dan dari situ, terjadilah perang bantal di antara mereka, karena Rukia langsung melempar kembali bantal tadi ke arah Toushiro.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit telah berlalu, bel rumah pun berbunyi karena waktu menunjukan pukul enam tepat.

"Nona, saya buka pintu dulu ya..." kata Toushiro menyimpan bantal yang dipakainya untuk melempar Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk, dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan terengah-engah.

"Capek juga..." gumam Rukia sambil memeluk bantal yang baru saja ia mau lemparkan ke Toushiro. Toushiro pun akhirnya keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang belum diketahui siapa.

* * *

><p>Sambil memainkan sepatunya Toushiro berjalan menuju pintu utama yang ada di rumah itu, dan saat sampai, dia membukanya dengan perlahan.<p>

"Selamat datang di rumah keluarga Kuchiki..." katanya dengan sopan. Kagetnya ia saat melihat tamu yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Shiro?" kata tamu itu dengan wajah tidak percaya, wajah mereka mirip, dan sekarang ekspresi mereka pun sama miripnya. kalau orang melihatnya dari belakang, pintu itupun terasa seperti kaca.

Toushiro yang dipanggil Shiro, hanya diam, tidak menjawab, kepalanya menunduk, seperti tidak berani menatap orang yang berda di hadapannya.

"Maaf..." kata Toushiro terhadap orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu... kemana saja?" kata lelaki itu memeluk tubuh Toushiro, sedangkan Toushiro yang sedang dipeluk hanya terdiam.

Rukia dengan santai berjalan ke lantai bawah, tadinya sih mau mengambil minuman, tetapi setelah melihat pemandangan di pintu utama.

"Hei! Kalian gay ya?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya. Toushiro yang menyadar itu langsung melepaskan pelukan laki-laki yang ada di depannya, dan berlari ke arah luar.

"Hei!" teriak orang yang memeluknya tadi.

"Hei Juushiro! Kamu ini jahat! Toushiro itu masih straight! Aku nggak..." seru Rukia memarahi laki-laki yang dikenalinya sebagai Juushiro. Juushiro, dengan cepat menarik tangan Rukia, dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, tarik-tarik tanganku!" bentak Rukia sambil menahan tangan Juushiro yang menariknya dengan kuat.

"Quite!" kata Juushiro yang membuat Rukia terdiam, "We gonna lose him, if you still annoying me like that!"

"What do you mean with annoying you?" kata Rukia tidak terima, "Let me out!"

Juushiro hanya terdiam, dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang lebih.

Juushiro melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tercepat yang dia bisa,, keadaan hatinya begitu panik, bagaimana tidak, dia telah menemukan orang yang dicarinya selama tiga hari, namun, dia kini kehilangannya lagi.

Kompleks perumahan elit di Karakura itu diputarinya beberapa kali, Juushiro yakin, Toushiro tidak akan jauh dari sini.

"Ayolah... aku sudah diam dan kamu sudah mengitari perumahan ini sepuluh kali... apa maumu sebenarnya? Mencari orang atau mengajakku bermain komedi putar?" kata Rukia dengan sebal, tangannya dilipat di dada dan wajahnya terlihat sangat jengkel.

"Maaf, aku tadi terlalu panik, jadi aku lalu menarikmu, bahkan nyaris membentakmu... kita pulang sekarang..." kata Juushiro memutar kemudi setirnya dengan capek.

"Baguslah kalau kamu menyadari itu..." kata Rukia hanya menghela nafas melihat orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah, Rukia mengantar Juushiro ke kamar Juushiro, dan Rukia menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Rukia sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk berendam air panas.<p>

Ah! Rasanya sangat nikmat berendam air panas... Seperti biasa, kenikmatannya itu tidak berlangsung lama... karena...

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Rukia melihat sosok berambut putih, entah ini Toushiro atau Juushiro, mereka sangat mirip, jujur Rukia tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Entah ini Toushiro atau Juushiro, keluar dari sini! Aku sedang mandiiiii!" serunya sambil menutup kedua mata. Menyadari itu lelaki berambut putih yang tiba-tiba muncul, langsung keluar, dan entah kemana, Rukia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.

Buyar! Buyar semua kenikmatan ini... pikir Rukia sambil mengatur detakan jantungnya yang baru saja terpompa karena seorang lelaki

* * *

><p>Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya Rukia keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan kesal, "Siapa yang tadi masuk kamar mandiku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan garang.<p>

Lelaki berambut putih itu langsung menampakan dirinya dari balik sofa, bibirnya membentuk senyum menyeringai, ala anak kecil yang baru saja ketahuan berbuat usil.

"Maaf nona, sebenarnya dari tadi saya bersembunyi di toilet, saat saya mendengar gemericik air, ternyata... nona lagi mandi..." katanya yang sekarang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Huh! Menyebalkan..." kata Rukia mendengus kesal, "Eh! Tadi Juushiro mencarimu tuh, maaf ya, dia bukan gay kok..." kini Rukia membantingkan dirinya menuju sofa.

"Maaf nona, dia memang bukan gay, hmm... tetapi bisakan nona menyembunyikan saya dari dia..." kata Toushiro dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan pada kata-kata terakhir.

Rukia sontak mengeryitkan dahinya. Kenapa dua orang mirip ini aneh, yang satu mencari, yang satu menghindari.

"Apa Juushiro seorang depkolektor? Ah! Pasti bukan, dia tadi memelukmu... oh! Apa dia ingin memusnahkanmu, agar cuma ada satu yang berwajah seperti kalian... ah! Tapi dia memelukmu! Kenapa dia harus memelukmu? Pelukan itu membuat ini menjadi rumit!" Rukia prustasi sendiri terhadap kata-katanya sendiri, tangannya terlihat mengacak sedikit bagian pinggir rambutnya, sehingga rambutnya terlihat sedikit bertebangan.

"Suatu saat nanti, pasti..." kata-kata Toushiro terputus oleh sesuatu hal, yaitu ketukan pintu.

"Rukia, boleh masuk?" kata suara yang berada di balik pintu itu, suara itu Rukia kenali sebagai suara dari Juushiro. Rukia kaget, Toushiro pun kaget, mereka berdua terlihat cukup panik namun tidak boleh berteriak.

"Kamu... ngumpet... sana..." bisik Rukia sambil menunjuk ruang pakaian miliknya, "lemari nomor lima dari ujung kiri..."

Ingin sekali Rukia berteriak saat itu, namun tidak bisa, mengingat, Toushiro sepertinya sangat menghindari Juushiro. Toushiro yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengangguk, dan mulai bersembunyi di tempat yang tadi ditunjukan oleh Rukia.

Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang sempat beradu, ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, lalu membuka pintu yang tadi berbunyi, ingin dibuka.

"Maaf, lama... ada apa?" tanya Rukia, dia hanya membuka sedikit celah dari pintunya dan memunculkan kepalanya, kepada Juushiro yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." katanya dengan canggung, Rukia yang mendengarnya terlihat berfikir sejenak, dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah..." jawab Rukia, ia keluar dari kamar itu, dan mengikuti Juushiro yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Rukia duduk di sofa terpinggir, dan Juushiro duduk di sebrang Rukia.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk mencari adikku, Shiro..." lirih Juushiro, mendengar itu Rukia langsung kaget seketika. Muka ketidakpercayaannya langsung keluar, dan bibirnya kini telah menganga.

"Adik? Maksudmu Toushiro? Adik? Kamu?" kata Rukia terbata-bata. Ah! Sungguh aku terkejut. Ini takdir atau apa? Aku serumah dengan kakak beradik kembar yang sangat aneh. Yang adik menghindari kakaknya, sedangkan yang kakak mencari adiknya. Oh! God! Yang satu minta tolong dicarikan, yang satu, minta tolong untuk menyembunyikan dirinya... kenapa semuanya jadi ke aku, arrgh... batin Rukia. Alisnya tampak berkerut menandakan ia benar-benar bingung.

"Kenapa?" sekarang Juushiro yang bingung akibat reaksi Rukia.

"Em... Juushiro... aku tidak bisa berfikir, aku terlalu lelah..." Rukia kini mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya, "Besok saja ya..." Rukia pun kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Ah! I hate this!" keluhnya saat Rukia sudah sampai di kamarnya, dia dengan lemas, merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan menutup mata, mencoba memikirkan hal ini dengan jernih.

"Nona... apa nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toushiro yang baru saja keluar dari lemari, tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Ya Tuhanku!" dengan terkesiap Rukia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Toushiro yang bingung melihat nonanya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dia tahu, ini pasti disebabkan olehnya dan kembarannya. Yah! Walaupun, Toushiro bisa berani terhadap nonanya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, namun kali ini berbeda urusannya. Toushiro merasa bersalah.

"Maaf nona..." kata Toushiro perlahan, "Ini pasti gara-gara kami berdua... nona jadi seperti ini..."

Rukia terdiam sebentar dan mengubah mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Toushiro, "Tolong, jangan bicara denganku dulu... aku pusing..." kata Rukia lemah, dengan perlahan dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur lagi dan memejamkan mata, namun kali ini, bukan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, namun, tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Toushiro yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, dan kembali menuju lemari tempatnya bersembunyi, setidaknya, tempat itu memang cukup luas, untuk tempatnya bermalam, kali ini.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang indah, burung-burung berkicauan dari arah utara sampai selatan. Orang dewasa pun sudah terburu-buru menuju tempat mereka bekerja, karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas. Namun ditengah kesibukan yang terjadi ditengah kota, masih ada saja, orang-orang yang masih dengan nyaman menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, salah satunya adalah seorang Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

Tak melupakan janjinya, salah seorang temannya, Juushiro Toushiro tengah sibuk membangunkan temannya yang sulit dibangunkan ini.

"Kuchiki! Bangun!" teriak orang itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil temannya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Dia terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan sesuatu, dan tak lama ia tersenyum karena telah mendapatkan ide di otaknya, "KUCHIKIIII! AAAA! ADA KEBAKARAN!" teriaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun tetap saja nihil, karena Rukia hanya menjawab, "Telepon saja pemadam kebakaran..." dengan malasnya.

Juushiro pun menghela nafas, dan kembali terdiam karena memikirkan sesuatu, dan tak lama, ia kembali tersenyum seperti tadi, tanda ia mendapatkan ide, "Ini ide terakhir, aku menyerah, kalau dia tidak bangun juga..."

Juushiro mulai memejamkan matanya dan... mengecup kening sang teman. Merasa, ada yang aneh dengan keningnya Rukia mulai membuka perlahan matanya.

Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat Juushiro tepat berada di hadapannya, seperti, "Aaaaa! Apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" teriaknya sambil memundurkan badannya, ke senderan tempat tidurnya.

"Mencium keningmu..." jawab Juushiro dengan wajah polosnya, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan karena ekspresi Rukia yang tidak biasa, "Aku kan membangunkanmu... habis, dari tadi kamu tidak bangun-bangun, jadi aku memakai cara ibuku..."

Wajah Rukia makin tidak biasa saat Juushiro mengatakan hal itu, cara ibunya? Alasan macam apa itu? Pikirnya dalam hati. "Aaargh! Apa tidak ada cara lain hah?" teriaknya sekuat tenaga, itu sangat terasa ketika Rukia terlihat memejamkan matanya, dan dahinya terlihat berkerut.

"Nona! Apa nona tidak apa-apa?" kini suara lain dari arah lemari memancing kedua orang yang berada di area tempat tidur, semua mata teralih ke arah lemari tidak terisi itu, dan terdapatlah seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, maaf ya kalau jelek.<p>

Terima kasih bagi orang-orang yang menreview :) review membuatku senang dan makin bersemangat...

Untuk kali ini, aku akan jawab, review kalian satu persatu disini:

**Ray Kousen7**: terima kasih ya atas reviewnya, ngomong-ngomong tebakan Ray Kousen7, sudah terbongkar di chapter ini... hehe... terima kasih atas doanya... :D

**Dhiya chan**: Dhiya chaan . maaf ya, aku belum bisa baca ceritamu... hari ini akan kubaca, mungkin paling telat malam ini... hmm... soal tebakanmu itu bener kok, panggilan orang tua Rukia itu, ada kaitannya sama Juushiro, terbuktinya dalam chapter ini... terima kasih ya atas reviewnya^^

**Rizuki Aquafanz**: hmm... pas aku liat lagi, ternyata nggak enak liatnya, malah berkesan, kaya sok inggris, hmm... terima kasih ya sarannya, lain kali akan lebih kuperhatikan lagi, terima kasih juga atas reviewnya ^^

**Diarza**: Iya, udah dipanjangin kok chapter ini... hehe... terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya yaa:D

**AliciaFon**: Eeeh! Bukan! Bukan! Kembarannya bukan Ukitake. cuma nama marganya aja kok ini yang samaa... hehe... ini udah update, maaf ya kalau menunggu lama. terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

Curhat sedikit tentang bagaimana hubunganku dengan internet pada liburan sebulan kemarin, selain karena masalah koneksi di rumah nenekku, iPodku hilang... jadi aku nggak bisa buka internet selama seminggu, eh! Si papa jadi penyelamat, selama aku liburan sama papa aku, papa aku minjemin iPadnya... huaaa! Senengnya, tapi dodolnya aku nggak buka fanfiction, karena malah keasyikan main instagram, aku buka itu cuma kalau mau ngegambar, sama buka instagram, palingan main...

Sekian dulu dari saya, I hope you like and enjoy my story, please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf yaa semuanyaa, aku baru update! Untuk yang lain, nanti aja ya dibawaah, sekarang kita langsung aja baca ceritanya... I hope you like this story...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<p>

By: Princess Sequin

Chapter 5: The Truth

* * *

><p>"Emm... sebaiknya kalian bicara berdua... karena ini adalah waktuku untuk mandi... okay? Bye!" kata Rukia terbata-bata, dengan perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan kikuk.<p>

"T-tapi, baju nona?" cegah Toushiro dengan cepat, "saya ikut nona ya, saya belum menyiapkan segalanya..." kata Toushiro mendekati nonanya yang sudah mau menutup pintu kamar mandi, karena sudah berada di dalam, Rukia pun hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Bodoh! Lalu mau apa kamu didalam hah?!" bentaknya dengan kesal dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Toushiro hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan nonanya, yang kembali seperti biasanya.

Toushiro melihat kembarannya dengan malas dan duduk di sofa, "Kenapa kakak kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Juushiro yang sedaritadi memandanginya pun menghela nafas, "Kenapa kamu kabur dari rumah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut, takut-takut adiknya itu akan kabur lagi, "kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik kan?"

"Ini bukan urusan kakak..." jawab Toushiro dengan nada yang masih sama, ia membuang wajahnya seakan tidak mau menatap orang dihadapannya.

"Jelas ini urusanku Shiro, kamu ini adikku... kalau memang kamu kabur karena perjodohan yang ayah adakan, ayah sangat menyesal, dan berjanji akan mengenalkannya saja pada kita... ayah dan ibu sangat khawatir padamu, setidaklah hubungilah mereka..." Juushiro kini mendekati Toushiro yang tampaknya sedang berpikir.

"Ayah tidak akan menyesal..." lirih Toushiro dengan nada melemah, "mungkin dia benci padaku saat ini..."

"Dia benar-benar menyesal saat dia memaksamu, membentakmu, dan menamparmu... percayalah, itu bukan maksudnya yang sebenarnya..." Juushiro makin melembutkan suaranya, karena dari cara Toushiro berbicara, Toushiro seperti orang yang terluka, "Dia begitu, karena dia khawatir tidak akan bisa memenuhi janji masa kecilnya dengan teman masa kecilnya..."

Juushiro memegang pelan pundak Toushiro, "kamu ini kaya cewek aja sih! Silly boy!"

"Enggak!" tegas Toushiro sambil menepis tangan Juushiro yang berada di pundaknya, "Kakak yang tidak mengerti perasaanku..."

Juushiro pun sontak tertawa mendengar jawaban dari adiknya, "Tuh kan! Nadamu mengatakannya saja sudah seperti wanita yang mau putus dengan pacarnya... Shiro, tentu aku mengerti perasaanmu, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mencarimu dan menunggu kabar dari polisi... haha... aku tidak tahu apa jadinya si Kuchiki itu, dia kan sering membentakmu, dan itukah yang kamu bilang mengerti terhadap orang yang sedang bertengkar dengan ayahnya..." ejek Juushiro makin mengembangkan senyumnya, dia telah kembali dengan cepat, syukurlah... pikirnya dalam hati, "Nona! Nona harus mengerti perasaanku! Aku sedang bertengkar dengan ayahku!" sekarang Juushiro membuat suaranya seperti perempuan.

"Shut up! Dia kan orang lain... dia tidak tahu masalahku... masa aku harus bersikap seperti itu... yah! Setidaknya kan aku harus profesional dengan pekerjaanku..." jawab Toushiro dengan wajah berkerut, menandakan kalau dia memakai tenaga dalam mengatakan, itu, namun, melihat Juushiro mengeluarkan senyum yang menurutnya mengjengkelkan, Toushiro menyerah, "Berhentilah menggodaku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah... aku berhenti, tapi bolehkan aku bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi?" kata Juushiro menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan senyum, karena ini hal yang ia bingung semejak tahu adiknya ada disini, "Kenapa kamu pergi ke tempat calon tunanganku?"

Toushiro bingung dengan pernyataan kakaknya barusan dan langsung diam memikirkannya, nonanya adalah tunangan dari kakaknya sendiri? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Kakak... tunangan dengan nona Rukia? Lalu aku menjadi butler nona Rukia? Dengan kata lain, aku menjadi butler dari tunangan kakakku sendiri? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?!" gumam Toushiro, berdebat dengan kebingungannya sendiri.

"Padahal awalnya aku hanya memilih jejeran rumah disini untuk mencari pekerjaan..." jawab Toushiro masih dengan muka bingungnya, "Eh!" sekarang suara Toushiro mengeras dari sebelumnya, "eh!Berarti kakak menerima pertunangan itu?"

"Enggak, aku bilang kan calon... aku cuma menyetujui untuk berkenalan dengannya..." jawab Juushiro santai namun pasti, "eh! kita lanjutin di luar aja yuk, kalau Rukia keluar kita masih disini, bisa mati kita dikira ngintipin perempuan..." tangannya terlihat mendorong punggung Toushiro agar keluar dari kamar bersamanya.

* * *

><p>Semua kini telah berkumpul di tempat makan, Toushiro berdiri di belakang Rukia sebagai butler sedangkan Juushiro berada tepat di hadapan Rukia. Apakah kalian bisa merasakan menjadi Rukia saat ini? Di ruang makan yang cukup besar, dengan di orang yang wajahnya hampir sama, di sisi depan dan belakang, seperti hantu yang bisa berada dimana-mana.<p>

Awalnya memang susana makan ini terasa begitu sunyi, karena mereka yang makan di meja makan ini mengetahui tata peraturan saat makan. Rukia terlihat mempercepat makannya sehingga ia adalah orang pertama yang selesai dan berbicara.

"Toushiro!" panggil Rukia terhadap butlernya, namun bukannya satu orang yang menanggapi panggilan itu, melainkan kedua orang yang kini berada di sisi depan dan belakangnya.

"Apa? Aku memanggil dia! Kalian tidak memiliki nama yang sama kan?" kata Rukia menunjuk Toushiro yang berada di belakangnya, sambil menatap Juushiro dengan tatapan heran.

"Sebenarnya... aku yang bernama Toushiro... kalau dia itu Shiro..." jawab Juushiro dengan sedikit tergagap, agak bingung untuk menjelaskan,

"Yah! Whatever! Pokoknya aku panggil dia Toushiro dan kamu Juushiro! Nah! Toushiro! Coba kamu duduk disebelah kakakmu!" perintah Rukia kini menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Juushiro.

Toushiro yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan nonanya, dan setelah Toushiro sudah duduk di kursi yang dimaksud, Rukia pun mulai berbicara kembali.

"Sekarang... kalian berdua... jelaskan padaku, semuanya!" Rukia melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam kedua anak kembar yang berada di depannya.

Kedua anak kembar di depannya sempat memiliki ekspresi yang sama, namun tak lama Toushiro mulai berbicara, "Biar aku yang menjelaskan... Sebenarnya aku bukan butler yang khusus disewa oleh orang tua nona... awalnya aku kabur dari rumahku di London, aku ke Jepang, karena ayahku menjodohkanku... sesampainya di Jepang, aku mencari pekerjaan karena aku memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupku sendiri... aku berkeliling dan akhirnya aku menemukan perumahan ini... aku memilih salah satu dari jejeran rumah disini, dan akhirnya aku sampai disini, dimana saat itu, sedang membutuhkan seorang butler, Nemu yang memberi tahu segala rahasia nona... tak menyangka, kakakku malah kesini..." Toushiro sedikit menhela nafas saat mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kamu dipecat! Kamu membohongiku!" seru Rukia yang sontak membuat kedua anak kembar di depannya kaget, "I've been waiting for this time... if you want to come back here, just come back as his brother, not my butler..."

Kini Rukia beranjak berdiri, dan keluar dari ruang makan dengan cueknya.

Juushiro yang masih berdua dengan Toushiro menepuk pundak Toushiro, dan Toushiro hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya kita harus banyak beli baju baru ya?"

* * *

><p>Toushiro akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminjam pakaian kakaknya, sebelum membeli pakaiannya, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon ayahnya terlebih dahulu daripada berbelanja.<p>

"Kakak... apa aku harus melepon ayah sekarang?" tanya Toushiro dengan ragu. kakaknya yang sedang mengutak-ngatik handphone di kamarnya tidak menjawab dan terus fokus pada handphonenya.

"Ini... bicara dengan ayah..." tak lama Juushiro memberikan handphone yang sedaritadi dipegangnya.

Tuut-tuut-tuut

"Hallo, Toushiro, ada apa nak?" tanya seseorang dari balik telepon yang dipegangnya, Toushiro yang mendengarnya sedikit speechless dengan lelaki yang sudah ditinggalnya selama seminggu.

"A-ayah..." kata Toushiro dengan terbata-bata, jantungnya kini sudah dipastikan berdetak lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Shiro... apa itu kamu nak?" kini orang yang disebutnya ayah merubah nada bicaranya, nadanya seperti percampuran antara nada yang panik dan ragu.

"Maafkan aku ayah..." kata Toushiro singkat, matanya terpejam menebak apa yang akan dijawab ayahnya/

"Maafkan ayah, maafkan ayah, karena ayah sudah terlalu memaksakanmu... kembalilah..." suara ayahnya terlihat makin khawatir.

"Aku sudah bersama kakak..." kini Toushiro terlihat tersenyum, Juushiro yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "beritahu ibu, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kamu mau disana bersama kakakmu nak?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Iya... aku ingin disini, bersama kakak..." jawab Toushiro menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... ayah akan mengurus sekolahmu... ayah akan mengirim uang sakumu, dan juga akan mengirimkanmu sebuah mobil..." kini suara ayahnya terdengar lega dan bahagia.

"Terima kasih ayah. Tetapi ayah tidak perlu mengirim mobil... aku bisa berangkat dengan kakak..." kata Toushiro sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "atau kalau kakak tidak mau, aku bisa naik taksi kok..." kini Toushiro menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan licik, kakaknya yang melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan licik, sedangkan kakaknya, membalasnya dengan tatapan mengancam. Kalau sudah begini, mulai sudah kehidupan mereka sebagai kakak beradik.

"Biarkan ayah berbicara dengan kakakmu..." Toushiro pun memberikan handphone yang sedang digegamnya kepada Juushiro.

Dan selagi Juushiro dan ayahnya berbicara, Toushiro keluar dengan tersenyum simpul, merasa lega, karena permasalahannya sudah selesai.

* * *

><p>Toushiro dengan santai menghampiri Rukia yang sedang membaca buku, dan berusaha menyapanya setelah kecanggungan yang terjadi tadi pagi.<p>

"Hallo Kuchiki..." sapa Toushiro menyenderkan kedua tangannya di bagian senderan sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Rukia.

Rukia yang terlihat terganggu konsentrasinya, langsung menatap ke belakang dengan tatapan sinisnya, "Ngapain lagi kamu disini hah?!" serunya dengan galak.

"Kan kata kamu, aku bisa kembali kesini dengan status adik dari kakakku, lihat saja bajuku, bukan baju butler kan?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung, sedangkan kini Rukia menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sekolahmu? Ayahmu? Apa secepat itu kamu menyelesaikan masalahmu? Apa kamu tidak bisa mendramatisir keadaan agar kamu bisa lebih lama pergi dari sini?" Rukia terus menatap Toushiro tanpa berkedip dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Sayangnya tidak... kami ternyata sudah menyadari kesalahan kami masing-masing..." Toushiro tersenyum menyeringai seperti kuda.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, selesai juga, maaf ya semuanya, kalau chapter ini jelek...<p>

Sekarang saatnya aku jawab review ya^^

**Kujo Kazusa Phantomhive**: Gapapa kok :) malahan aku sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya, nah, sekarang aku sudah update, maaf yaa, kalau menunggu lama...

**Rizuki Aquafanz**: Terima kasih yaa, atas reviewnya^^ dan maaf soal arti itu... abisnya kebiasaan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya nggak dikasih arti, sekali lagi maaf ya...

Elementary boy: anak SD

We gonna lose him if you still annoying me like that: kita akan kehilangan dia, kalau kamu terus mengangguku seperti itu.

What do you mean with annoying you: apa yang kamu maksud dengan menganggumu?

Let me out: biarkan aku keluar!

yaah, intinya begitulah, hehehe...

**anna chan**: Hahaha, terima kasih banyak yaa, atas review dan semangatnyaa^^ ini aku sudah update, maaf yaa menunggu lama...

**Ray Kousen 7**: Hehehe... kalau soal Rukia jadi rebutan atau enggak, itu masih rahasia... hmm... ini sudah update kok, maaf ya, menunggu lama...

**Diarza**: Mereka itu, kakak beradik yang kembar, heehehe... ini sekarang sudah update kok, maaf ya kalau menunggu lama...

Terima kasih banyak atas orang-orang yang sudah mau menreview cerita aku... aku sangat senang membaca review-review ceritaku^^ membuatku semakiin bersemangaat...

Maaf ya semuanya, aku baru update, sebenernya aku udah nyicil-nyicil cerita ini sih, cuma tinggal ngetiknya aja... untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku perkirakan tidak akan selama yang chapter ini, mudah-mudahan perkiraanku benar, kalau aku bisa update sebelum bulan September, karena September itu, sudah agak membahayakan, aku sebutnya sih daerah rawan UTS, karena biasanya, deket-deket UTS, ulangan dan tugas malah numpuk...

Oh ya, walaupun agak telat, selamat hari raya idul fitri ya, bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin...

Aku mohon sarannya ya, untuk chapter kedepan, i hope you enjoy, like, and review this story... Terima kasih semuanyaa :D


	6. Chapter 6

Waaaaaaa! Sudah lama aku tidak buka fanfiction... *teriak lompat-lompat* Maaf updatenya kelewat lama banget ._.

Hah... SMA cukup melelahkan juga ya... pelajarannya, pulang sore ._. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... aku harus menikmatinya, karena masa SMAku masih panjang, secara baru masuk... .

Teman-teman readeer, doain aku yaa, supaya aku naik kelaas *tanda nilai tidak meyakinkan*

Ya udah deh... kita langsung aja ya^^ so... please enjoy...

* * *

><p>My Girl<p>

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

By: Princess Sequin

* * *

><p>Huh! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa dia bisa secepat itu kembali ke sini, padahal aku sudah senang karena dia akhirnya pergi dari rumah ini. Jaman sekarang ya... masuk ke sekolah baru saja bisa diurus dalam waktu setengah hari.<p>

"Hei! Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang muncul dari arah dapur, seharusnya sih itu saudara kembar dari orang yang berada di depanku ini, karena semua pelayanku yang ada tidak akan berani mengatakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Toushiro sambil berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukuku.

Juushiro mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiriku, dan kini aku diapit oleh dua orang berwajah sama, ah! Ini sama saja seperti tadi pagi, cuma berbeda posisi saja.

"Besok Shiro mulai sekolah... dan aku rasa sekolah akan heboh membicarakan kita bertiga..." Juushiro memulai pembicaraan tenang diantara kami bertiga.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan?" kataku dengan nada kaget, enak saja aku jadi pembicaraan sekolah, itu terlalu merepotkan.

"Kan kamu berangkat dengan kami..." kini Toushiro yang menjawab.

"Seperti tidak ada supir saja sih, disini ada dua orang supir menganggur, mau diapakan mereka? Kita berangkat sendiri-sendiri!" aku langsung beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah apa yang kini mereka bicarakan, karena dari jauh, dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara bisikan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, hal yang dikatakan Juushiro benar-benar terjadi, aku berangkat dengan mereka berdua, karena satu supirku sedang cuti, menemani istrinya habis melahirkan. Haah! Kenapa sih ini terjadi? Kini semua orang di lorong, sedang melihatiku.<p>

"Kuchiki, aku ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu ya, dengan kakak, karena aku harus menanyakan kelasku..." kata Toushiro yang sedaritadi berjalan dengan Juushiro dibelakangku.

"Itu bukan urusanku!" jawabku dengan ketus, dan karena kelasku sudah di depan mataku, aku memasuki kelasku dengan sebal. Apa mungkin aku bisa menjalani tiga bulan bersama mereka? Ok! Aku sudah mulai hiperbola.

Aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari teman sekelasku kalau Toushiro mendapat kelas yang berbeda dari kelasku dan Juushiro. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa lebih tenang karena tidak sekelas dengannya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aneh sekali, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka sejak insiden pertemuan kedua saudara ini.

"Kuchiki, ada yang mencarimu..." kata Soi Fon teman di depanku, aku melihat ke arah pintu sejenak, dan terdapatlah Toushiro disana, eh, aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya kalau itu Toushiro atau Juushiro.

"Ada apa?" mulutku berisyarat dari jauh, dan untungnya dia mengerti, dia seperti ingin sekali bertemu langsung denganku.

Dengan mlas aku menghampirinya dan menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"Aku sekelas degan Hinamori Momo lho..." katanya dengan nada misterius, wajahnya pun pun sama-sama misteriusnya, seperti orang yang mau memberitahukan rahasia besar.

"Cuma itu?" tanyaku dengan agak jengkel, yah, kalau sampai dia bilang iya... aku akan speechless.

"Dan aku mendengar gosip, kalau kamu telah pacaran, tapi mereka masih bingung, dengan aku atau kakakku..." katanya lagi, haah, memang si Hinamori itu biang gossip, sangat tidak penting, tapi merepotkan.

"Lalu?" aku menghela nafas menjawabnya.

"Kuchiki!" Nah! Aku yakin, suara yang memanggilku saat ini adalah suara saudara kembarnya, karena suara mereka memang nyaris mirip, yah, setidaknya siapa lagi yang memanggilku, kecuali ada kepentingan yang sangat, apalagi dengan nada senang seperti itu. Kalau mengingatnya, aku merasa sedikit menyedihkan. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal ini.

"Apa?" kini aku menoleh malas ke arah saudara kembarnya.

"Pas istirahat, kita janjian di kantin yuk, kita makan bersama..." katanya saat sampai di hadapanku dan Toushiro.

"Aku tidak mau... kalian saja..." jawabku dengan ketus, dan langsung masuk ke kelas. Malas.

"Tapi Kuchiki, hanya kamu orang yang paling kenal..." aku dengar salah satu dari mereka berteriak. Aku tidak peduli, mereka kan bisa kenalan dengan yang lainnya.

"Ayo Kuchiki! Waktu masih tiga puluh menit lagi, ajak kami berkeliling..." Juushiro menghampiriku dan menariku keluar. Aku dengan sekuat tenaga menolak tarikan itu, namun aku kalah, atau lebih tepatnya kebetulan kalah.

"Apaan sih?! Kenapa kalian suka banget sekali menarik-narik aku?" kataku sambil memelototkan mataku, aku membayangkan, kalau tidak ada mereka, hidupku pasti akan merasa lebih tenang..

Lalu aku membuang wajahku ke arah lain, dan argh! Kenapa ada Ichigo sih! Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Jantungku berdetak kencang tak karuan, apalagi, dengan melihat wajahnya, aku langsung mengingat kejadian di Tokyo Tower, rasanya aku tidak pernah begini. Ada apa denganku?

"Kuchiki? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memegang tanganku?" tanya Juushiro dengan bingung, ah! Bagus, perasaan ini membuatku tanpa sadar memegang tangan Juushiro.

"Kuchiki... Tenang saja... disini ada kami..." Toushiro kini memegang pundakku, sepertinya dia melihat Ichigo, dan tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Juushiro sedikit menoleh ke arah belakang, dan sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Ayo kita pergi, dan terus gandeng tanganku..." katanya menarikku, aku tidak bisa menjawab sedangkan dia menarikku, dengan Toushiro yang ada di belakangku.

End Rukia POV

* * *

><p>"Ternyata mereka kembar..." kata Ichigo ketika melihat Rukia, Toushiro, dan Juushiro yang berjalan menjauh.<p>

"Ichigo... ayo kita ke kantin..." kata gadis berambut orange, Orihime Inoue, sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Ichigo.

"Kamu saja, aku sedang malas..." Ichigo dengan santainya melepaskan gadis itu, dan meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini sedang berteriak-teriak, karena tidak terima atas perlakuan lelaki yang digandengnya.

* * *

><p>"Hai Kuchiki... sedang bertiga saja?" sapa Ichigo saat melihat Rukia sedang berbicara dengan Juushiro dan Toushiro di kantin. Rukia yang dipanggil tidak menghadap ke arah Ichigo, sedangkan kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya, hanya menghadap ke arah suara.<p>

"Sedang apa kamu disini, Kurosaki?" tanya Juushiro.

"Memang tidak boleh, ini kan sekolah milik kita, lagipula aku sedang merindukan gadis yang sedang berada di sebelahmu itu..." kini Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Toushiro, atau sama saja dengan di hadapan Rukia.

"Sayangnya, gadis ini sudah ada yang punya..." kata Juushiro, dia mengeratkan jarinya pada Rukia, agar perkataannya terkesan benar. Rukia yang sedaritadi diam hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sayang sekali... Tapi..." Ichigo kembali beranjak berdiri, "wajahmu, tidak menampakan kebahagiaan Kuchiki... mungkin suatu saat, aku bisa mengambilnya darimu Juushiro... hati-hati..."

Ichigo pun pergi.

"Dia sepertinya sangat mengejarmu..." kata Toushiro ketika Ichigo menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu pria gila!" seru Rukia dengan lantang, sepertinya dia sedang ,melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan teriakan itu.

"Nah, masalahnya, bagaimana cara membuatnya agar dia tidak mengejarmu lagi..." Juushiro tampak berpikir dengan tangan yang berada di dagunya, "oh ya! Bulan depan ada prom... apakah kamu sudah mendapat pasangan Kuchiki?"

"Aku tidak akan datang ke prom itu..." jawab Rukia dengan singkat, matanya kini menatap handphone mati, yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Juushiro dan Toushiro secara bersamaan, wajah mereka kini sangat menunjukan kalau mereka sedang kaget.

"Itu acara tidak penting, yang diincar, hanya mahkota murahan yang tidak ada bagusnya..." jawab Rukia lagi.

"Kenapa kamu melihati handphonemu terus?" kini Toushiro yang bertanya.

"Aah! Kalian banyak tanya!" seru Rukia dengan kesal, dia beranjak berdiri, dan memposisikan mereka di depan anak kembar yang sedang menatapnya, "Aku mau ke kelas, dan... terima kasih..."

"Hah!? Rukia mengatakan terima kasih!" seru seorang anak dengan heboh, semua orang menengok ke arahnya, dan kemudian, menengok ke arah Rukia yang masih ada disitu.

"Apa?" kata Rukia dengan sinis, matanya yang tajam, kini menatap semua orang yang tadi menatapnya, dan secara mendadak, mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"RUKIAAA!" suara melengking Momo serasa menyakitkan di kuping Rukia, Rukia yang tadinya sedang membaca buku hanya menutup kuping dan mengerutkan dahinya, "apa benar, kamu serumah dengan Juushiro bersaudara, hah? Hah?" tanya Momo ketika sudah berada di hadapan Rukia.<p>

Rukia hanya berdeham dan mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Jadi benar, kalau kalian pacaran?" tanya Momo lagi, dan Rukia kembali menjawabnya dengan dehaman, namun berbeda dari yang pertama, kepalanya menggeleng tanda ia menjawab tidak.

"Jangan sungkan Rukia, jawab saja yang jujur..." kini Momo menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Rukia, sehingga Rukia tampak makin merasa risih.

"Kalau kamu mau, ambil saja dua-duanya, aku tidak peduli..." karena tidak mau diganggu Rukia pun berdiri dan ke kursi pojok.

"Rukia..."

"Apa lagi sih?! Bisa tidak, kamu membiarkanku tenang, sehari saja!" bentak Rukia sambil memelototkan matanya. Momo pun langsung terdiam karena bentakan itu, dan dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kakinya, dan keluar dari kelas Rukia.

* * *

><p>\Seiring berjalannya waktu, waktu pun sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore, artinya, kegiatan belajar mengajar, kini sudah selesai. Sesuai kebiasaan, Rukia memasukan bukunya pada saat anak-anak sudah keluar ruang kelas.<p>

Dengan malas Rukia merapihkan bukunya, dan pada saat semua sudah masuk, Rukia membuka laci kecil yang berada di mejanya, di dalamnya terdapat banyak lembaran kertas, dari yang besar maupun yang kecil.

Rukia melihat tumpukan kertas itu dengan tatapan yang kosong, dan mengambil salah satu kertas kecil yang bergambarkan dirinya dan seorang laki-laki.

"Kenapa ada mereka... aku benci orang baru..." gumamnya sambil terus memandangi photo yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kuchikiiii!" suara kompak dua orang laki-laki terdengar di kuping Rukia, Rukia terlihat kaget, dan dengan segera ia menyelipkan kertas photo yang sedaritadi dipegangnya ke dalam tumpukan kertas-kertas besar.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Rukia dengan ketus.

"Kan kita serumah, jadi kita pulang bersama..." kata Toushiro dengan semangat. mereka berdua dengan perlahan menghampiri Rukia yang sedang duduk memeluk tasnya.

"Ayo!" seru Rukia, dia beranjak berdiri, dan berjalan duluan, mendahului Juushiro dan Toushiro yang lalu mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>"Ini kemana? Ini bukan ke rumah kan?" tanya Rukia, alisnya naik sebelah karena ia bingung, jalan yang kini dilewatinya, tidak seperti jalan yang biasa ia lewati.<p>

"Iya... kita akan ke pasar Karakura... aku dan Shiro kan orang baru disini, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kita berkeliling?" kata Juushiro tanpa memandang Rukia, matanya terus menatap jalan Karakura, yang menurutnya menarik.

"Turunkan aku disini! Sekarang juga! Aku ingin pulang!" perintah Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ikkaku sang supir.

"Maaf nona... tapi saya tidak bisa..." jawab Ikkaku.

Jawaban itu membuat Rukia benar-benar kesal, semua memihak kepada si kembar yang sedang menjepitnya. Sebenarnya siapa sih, yang menjadi bos disini?!

"I WANNA GO HOOOOMEEEEE!" seru Rukia sekeras-kerasnya, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang menghiraukannya, Ikkaku sedang memakai walkie talkie di kupingnya, Juushiro menutup kuping, sedangnya Toushiro hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk pundak Rukia satu kali.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di kota pasar kota Karakura, pasar tampak sedikit ramai, karena hari sudah mulai gelap.<p>

"Sudah sampai..." kata Ikkaku sambil menghela nafas.

"Yeiiy! Ayo turun!" kata Toushiro dengan semangat, menarik tangan Rukia yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Rukia saat keluar dari mobil, "aku pulang sendiri saja, pakai taksi, dan satu lagi! Pak Ikkaku! Bapak dipecat! Relakan saja mobil ini untuk pasar ini!"

Rukia menutup pintu dengan kasar, sehingga mengundang beberapa mata untuk menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Biarkan saja dia... dia tidak tahu jalan... nanti juga balik sendiri..." bisik Toushiro pada kakaknya, Juushiro pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya.

* * *

><p>Rukia berjalan tanpa arah, karena benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Toushiro, Rukia tidak tahu jalan, jadi ia sebenarnya tidak tahu. Rasa Gengsinya yang terlalu besar, membuatnya tidak berbalik arah dan melanjutkan perncarian taksinya.<p>

"Sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu ya?" tanya seseorang pada saat Rukia sampai di tempat penyebrangan, suara yang sangat dikenal Rukia, sebagai suara dari orang gila.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia kaget, orang gila ini benar-benar seperti jin, dia bisa muncul dimana saja... batin Rukia dengan jantung yang bedegub kencang.

"Mau jawaban yang jujur atau bohong?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang menurut Rukia menyeramkan, "kalau aku jawab, aku mengikutimu terus dari sekolah, kamu percaya?"

kata-kata Ichigo yang satu ini membuat Rukia tidak jadi menyebrangi jalan.

"Pria gila! Aku sedang belanja disini! Mau sampai kapan kamu mengejarku hah?" kata Rukia dengan berbisik agar tidak mengundang orang-orang untuk menengok.

"Apa aku akan percaya? Sudah kubilang, dari tadi aku mengikutimu, Kuchiki Rukia..." bisikan Ichigo langsung membuat Rukia begidik.

Ichigo dengan cepat memegang tangan kiri Rukia, dan menariknya ke mobil yang Ichigo parkirkan tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?! Lepas!" teriak Rukia, sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Rukia. Namun seakan tuli, Ichigo diam dan terus menarik Rukia menuju mobilnya.

"Kau pikir, kamu bisa membodohiku kali ini?!" bentak Ichigo saat sampai di depan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak pernah membodohimu! Kamu saja yang bodoh!" seru Rukia sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya, "ini tempat umum Ichigo!" Rukia makin mengencangkan suaranya.

"Tempat umum? Hahaha, bagus dong..." Ichigo makin menggila dengan kelakuannya, "jadi kamu akan bisa lebih diam!"

"Kau benar-benar gila! Kurosaki Ichigo! Lepas!" bentak Rukia yang membuat beberapa mata menatap mereka berdua.

Tanpa memperhatikan mata-mata yang melihati mereka, Ichigo langsung memasukan Rukia ke dalam mobil, dan membawa mobilnya pergi.

Dalam situasi lain, ditengah keramaian pasar, Juushiro dan Toushiro, sedang berkeliling di tengah-tengah jejeran kue beras yang berwarna-warni.

"Katanya kue beras enak, tapi sayang mahal untuk kalangan yang tidak mampu..." kata Toushiro sambil menunjukan salah satu kue beras yang berada didepannya.

"Hmm... Shiro... aku sedikit khawatir dengan Rukia, pak Ikkaku belum memberikan kabar, mengingat, Rukia tidak tahu jalan kan?" kata Juushiro sambil memegang kue beras yang tadi dipegang Toushiro.

To be Continue

* * *

><p>Selesai chapter iniii^^<p>

Terima kasih banyak ya, atas review yang kalian berikan pada chapter selanjutnya :) tak ada hentinya review kalian membuatku tersenyum dan makin bersemangat^^

Sekarang waktunya jawab review ;)

**Rizuki-ARS-Aquafanz**: Hehehe... iyaa... hmm... Toushiro? Itu masih rahasiaa... liat di chapter ke depan yaa^^ maaf updatenya lamaa... XD

**hitsugaya-tomome**: yaa... aku juga mau sebenernya *loh* hahaha... ini udah update kok^^ maaf yaa lama updatenyaa...

**anna chan**: Iyaa... Juushirou itu calon tunangannya Rukiaa... Sekarang udah update^^ maaf ya updatenya lama...

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive**: Makasih Kasuza^^ cerita Kasuza juga keren kok, bahkan menurut aku, lebih keren dari punyaku... ini udah update, maaf yaa... updatenya lamaa... .

**Ichihitsu4everXfira**: iya... kasian ._. *puk-puk buat Hitsu* ini udah update kok^^ maaf ya lama updatenya...

**RayKousen7**: Iyaa, Ruki calon tunangannya Juushirou... kalau dipilih salah satu, mereka juga bisa tukeran ya, kan mukanya sama ._. *sesat* ini udah update... maaf ya updatenya lamaa .

Aku mohon sarannya yaa untuk kedepan, jangan bosan-bosan untuk mereview^^

I hope you like it, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you review this story... terima kasih semuanyaaa^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hallooo! Kembali lagi dengan Princess Sequin dalam cerita My Girl, yeaaaay!*tepuk tangan*

Maaf ya kalau ini updatenya lama... oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku udah naik kelas looh! Dan aku masuk IPS ^^ sesuai dengan keinginanku. Banyak banget tugas kelompok, sampai aku bingung, yang mana tugasnya, dan yang mana kelompoknya, haduuh... udah gitu ada beberapa guru baru di sekolahku... aku harus dituntut masuk sepuluh besar, karena katanya, aku yang menentukan pilihan untuk masuk IPS ._. Kenyataannya, aku masuk kelas yang anaknya pintar-pintar ._. Semangat untuk akuu!*malahcurhat

Soal cerita aku yang The Truth, itu memang cerita yang udah aku buat duluan pake nama lain... karena aku nggak tau buat apa, aku publish aja disini, maaf ya, aku ganti namanya kurang teliti...

Ini dia ceritaku, I hope you enjoy my story... ^^

* * *

><p>My Girl<p>

By: Princess Sequin

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Shiro menatap kakaknya dengan tidak yakin. Benar juga yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu, memang Rukia tidak tahu jalan. Tapi ia tidak akan menyangka kalau Rukia belum kembali sampai sekarang.<p>

"Ayo kita cari dia kak..." kata Toushiro, Juushiro pun mengangguk dan meletakan kue beras yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula, mengikuti Toushiro yang kini berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Kita cari lewat GPS..." saat sudah duduk di mobil Juushiro terlihat sudah mengutak-ngatik handphonenya. Setelah sedikit menunggu, kagetnya Juushiro karena nomor Rukia dideteksi berada di tempat asing.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Toushiro kebingungan melihat ekspresi kakaknya.

"Dimana ini?" katanya menunjukan handphonenya kepada adiknya. Adiknya terlihat berpikir melihati hal itu.

"Ini... jalan menuju taman bunga kesukaan ibu itu... tapi dimana..."

"Boleh saya melihatnya tuan?" tanya Ikkaku dari kursi supir. Juushiro pun mengangguk dan memberikan handphonenya pada Ikakku.

"Sepertinya, nona muda berada di gudang tua..." Ikakku memberikan handphone Juushiro kembali pada pemiliknya dan langsung menancap gas.

* * *

><p>Ichigo terus menghiraukan teriakan Rukia, dan membawa Rukia ke tempat tujuanya. Tempat itu adalah gudang tua yang berada tak jauh dari pasar itu.<p>

Rukia mulai terdiam melihat gedung tua itu, pikirannya mulai kemana-mana pada saat ini.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan jeruk?!" seru Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik Ichigo.

"Hmm... apa tidak boleh kta sedikit bermain disini?" tanya Ichigo tertawa licik. ganggaman tangannya yang semakin mengerat pada Rukia, membuat Rukia makin tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Pikiran Rukia makin kemana-mana saat itu. Dia menyesal, kalau saja gengsinya tidak terlalu besar pada dua saudara kembar yang kini serumah dengannya, pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, "hmm... ternyata seorang Kuchiki Rukia cuma modal MULUT untuk melawan... hahaha..."

"Dan ternyata seorang Ichigo Kurosaki hanya berani di tempat sepi... HAH!" seru Rukia, kakinya menendang lelaki berkepala orange yang berada di depannya. Ichigo mengeluh kesakitan atas sakit yang diterima tulang keringnya, namun keluhan itu langsung berubah menjadi geraman orang yang sedang marah, "jangan terlalu banyak bermain, karena sekarang, kita sedang serius..."

"Begitukah maumu nona? Aku sepertinya sudah terlalu sabar ya menghadapimu..." Ichigo kembali menarik Rukia dengan genggaman eratnya, Rukia tidak peduli akan hal itu dan terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Psycho ya! Kamu segitu inginnya menjadi pacarku, emang apa bagusnya aku sih?! Apa yang bisa kamu banggakan jika kamu sudah menjadi pacarku?!" Rukia berteriak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena harapannya mulai pupus untuk melepaskan diri.

"Karena apa? Hahaha..." Ichigo tertawa seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya, "Karena belum ada yang bisa menaklukan kamu! Karena aku ingin menaklukan kamu, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku akan hal ini!" Rukia sempat memejamkan matanya sejenak karena suara Ichigo yang terlalu kencang mendengung di kupingnya.

"Asal kamu tahu... Juushiro... Dia bukan hanya pacarku, dia tunanganku... jadi... walaupun nantinya kamu akan menjadi pacarku, orang tuaku pasti akan melarangmu keras..." nada Rukia melemas, okay... dia pasrah.

"Kau pikir aku peduli, kalau perlu aku akan membawamu kawin lari ke Dubai, kamu pasti akan menyukainya... hahaha..." Ichigo mengelus dagu Rukia yang berusaha menghindar dari tangan Ichigo.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba muncul Toushiro dan Juushiro dari balik pintu gudang, mereka kini sudah terlihat seperti pahlawan dengan effect backlight yang menemani mereka dari belakang pintu.

"Permisi... anda telah menculik putri kami... mohon dikembalikan..." Juushiro mendekat kepada Ichigo dan Rukia secara perlahan.

"Dasar... pahlawan kesiangan..." desis Ichigo dengan nada meremehkan, tak lama setelah ia berdesis seperti itu dia pun bersiul, dan munculah orang-orang dari balik jendela, "serang mereka berdua..."

Orang-orang itu mulai beraksi dan Ichigo tersenyum, "Pemandangan yang bagus bukan, Kuchiki Rukia?" katanya, sedangkan Rukia sangat terlihat menahan emosinya, dia tidak tahan lagi, kini Ichigo menyakiti Juushiro dan Toushiro, Rukia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Juushiro dan Toushiro mulai berkelahi, satu demi satu orang suruhan Ichigo pun tumbang, tinggal tiga orang tersisa, namun kelihatannya tiga orang ini adalah yang paling tangguh, badannya terlihat lebih besar dan wajahnya beringas.

"Apa rencanamu Ichigo? Kenapa kamu menyakiti mereka?" kata Rukia dengan nada sinis.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga..." Ichigo tersenyum.

"Tidak adil sepertinya jika dua orang melawan tiga orang huh?" kini muncul Ikkaku dari arah pintu, kepalanya mengkilat dan tanggannya terlihat melepaskan dasi yang tadinya terpasang rapi di kemejanya.

"Dari jauh dia cukup terlihat keren..." kata Rukia melihat supirnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya.

"Ternyata seleramu orang botak ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan heran.

"Bukan begitu bodoh!" kaki Rukia kini mendarat sukses di kaki Ichigo, dan Ichigo mengerang kesakitan, tangganya sontak melepaskan tangan Rukia yang sedaritadi dipegangnya.

HAH! Inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh Rukia lepas dari Ichigo dan kemudian menghajarnya, dia tidak akan kabur saat ini karena dia tahu, dia pasti akan tertangkap saat ini, harapannya saat ini adalah mengalahkan kekuatan si kepala jeruk yang sedari tadi menyadranya, Ichigo.

"Rasakan ini! Hiaaat!" Rukia menendang lutut Ichigo berkali-kali sehingga Ichigo jatuh, tak lengah, Rukia pun menendang wajah Ichigo, sampai akhirnya Ichigo pingsan, "HAH! Rasakan psycho! Hahahahaha!" kini Rukia meledakan tawanya yang malah seperti kepuasan seorang psychopath yang telah berhasil membunuh mangsa.

Juushiro dan Toushiro sempat kaget mendengar tawa Rukia, tetapi saat ini mereka harus fokus terhadap lawan mereka.

"Kak... Ichigo kan sudah teratasi... sepertinya kita harus..." kata Toushiro dengan terengah-engah.

"Harus apa?" Tanya Juushiro bingung, "Go away from here... kakak bawa Rukia, aku bawa pak Ikkaku ya? Aku sudah capek kak!" kini suara Toushiro terlihat berbisik.

"Baiklah... pada hitungan ketiga... satu... dua..." pukulan terakhir untuk sang musuh pun diluncurkan Juushiro untuk lawannya, "TIGA!" mereka lari menuju pasangan mereka masing-masing dan kabur menunju mobil.

"HEI!" teriak ketiga orang itu dengan beringas, namun tentu saja keempat orang yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobil tidak menghiraukannya, "TUAN MUDA!" kini mereka berteriak karena melihat tuan mudanya terkapar tak berdaya.

"Tancaaaaap!" teriak Toushiro ketika menutup pintu mobil dengan terburu-buru.

* * *

><p>Mereka pun sampai rumah dan para pelayan langsung melayani ketiga pria yang tadi habis berkelahi.<p>

"Maaf ya... gara-gara aku kalian menjadi begini..." kata Rukia sambil melihati mereka bertiga dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa..." mereka bertiga menjawab dengan bersamaan.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf... seharusnya aku dan kakak tidak meninggalkan kamu sendiri..." kata Toushiro.

"Itu aku yang salah... gengsiku saja yang terlalu besar..." Rukia tersenyum lemah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tawanmu tadi terlihat sangat puas... kamu sangat menikmatinya ya... au..." kata Juushiro sambil melenguh sakit saat pelayan mengompres wajah Juushiro di bagian yang memar.

"Aduh... kamu pelan-pelan dong kompresnya! Gimana sih... sini biar aku saja..." Rukia dengan cepat merebut handuk kompres dari pelayan yag tadi memegangnya.

"Begini sakit?" tanya Rukia dengan perhatian, tangannya tampak dengan lembut mengompres bagian yang memar di wajah Juushiro.

"Ehem..." Toushiro berdeham dengan senyum jahilnya, "aku juga sakit niih... kompresin dong..." kata Toushiro dengan manja, tanpa melepaskan handuk yang dipegangnya, Rukia menatap sinis Toushiro.

"Kalau kamu... aku lebih ingin menambahkan tanda biru disana Shiro..." katanya dengan sama sinisnya, dan semuanya tertawa.

"Galak lagi deh putri kita... hahahaha..." kata Toushiro sambil terkekeh.

To be Continue

* * *

><p>Sekarang saatnya untuk balas review :D<p>

** Ryaaa-chan**: Makasiiih banyaaak . Ini aku udah update kok ^^ maaf ya updatenya lamaa...

** Yuzurin**: Makasiih banyaak . maaf ya atas kesalahannya... lain kali aku akan lebih telitii ^^

** hitsugaya-tomome**: Makasih semangatnya^^ Toushiro memang imut kok, hehehe... rasanya pengen dibawa pulang . Ini sudah update, maaf ya updatenya lama... ^^

Semua yang udah baca dan review fanfic aku, makasiih banyaaak, aku sangat senang melihatnyaaa ^^ Ikutin terus yaa cerita akuu, semoga kalian sukaa ^^ mohon reviewnya, atas kesalahanku dan komentar kalian mengenai cerita ini... Sampai ketemu lagiii...


End file.
